


Day 27: Shocking

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [27]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, Angst, Electrocution, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Interrogation, Pain, Torture, Whump, electricity is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Michael is captured and interrogated for information about the Fakes.





	Day 27: Shocking

Michael grunted against the pain, slamming his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, determined not to scream. He stood there, shirtless, arms chained above his head to the ceiling, sweat pouring down his body as the electricity shot through him, making his body lock up. The man interrogating him pulled back the jumper cables he was using and glared at the panting lad.

 

“Tell us where the Fakes are!” he demanded.

 

“Go fuck yourself!” Michael groaned out and spat at the man, which earned him another painful bout of electricity jolting through his body, the lad grunting and biting back the scream of pain.

 

“This will all end when you tell me where the Fakes’ base of operation is. Just give them up, they’re not worth all this pain,” the man said.

 

“I reiterate. Go fuck yourself sideways you Lethal Weapon knock off!” Michael growled.

 

The man sighed and shoved the cables against Michael’s chest, sending electricity surging through the lad’s body. Michael groaned and shouted, resisting with all his might. He wouldn’t give this asshat the pleasure of hearing him scream. He’d pass out before he screamed. His body was locked up, limbs feeling like they were on fire, his legs giving way a few shocks ago, the lad only supported by his chained wrists which were sure to be blistered and bloodied by now with how much the chains were rubbing against them. Michael gasped for breath when the pain stopped, sucking in lung fulls of air as if he’d forgotten how to breathe while being electrocuted.

 

“You’re a stubborn kid you know that Mogar?” The man asked.

 

“Nah, I’m just turned on. Shock me harder,” Michael glared at the man, barely able to hold his own head up. The man raised an eyebrow for a moment before shrugging and turning a knob on the electrical generator he had the cables hooked up to and shoved them against the lad’s skin again.

 

Michael nearly passed out as jolting white hot pain coursed through his body. He was shaking and moaning in pain, still refusing to scream, or give up the information on his friends. The man pulled away and looked at his captive.

 

“Just spill it kid, you can’t take much more of this,” he said.

 

“Bet I can last longer than you bitchbag!” Michael panted and managed a smirk. The man shook his head and sighed, turning the knob again.

 

Michael closed his eyes as the cables touched him and did his best to block out the pain, thinking of something else, or at least trying to as his body shook and pain was his entire world. He thought of Gavin and his dumb questions, how he would answer them for the Brit no matter how ridiculous they were. Thought of Jeremy, and how they always would team up against the others in video games or go out drinking together and wind up getting into drunken brawls. How he and Ryan would train for hours on end at hand to hand or with their variety of weapons, just quietly enjoying each other’s company. How Geoff was like a father to him, Jack like the mother hen. He smiled a little as thoughts of his friends helped him endure the pain, imagining them there in the room with him cheering him on and shouting encouragement to him, telling him that he could beat this, that he was strong and would win.

 

His head drooped when the pain finally ceased, smoke rising from his body as he panted and gasped for breath. The man wiped his brow and set aside the cables, turning the machine off.

 

“We’ll resume this later. I hope you think long and hard about whether or not the information I want is really worth all this pain,” he said and turned to go, freezing when Michael spoke.

 

“They’re worth more than you’ll ever know. I’ll die before I give them away to you,” the lad managed to say, barely a whisper as he gazed at the floor trying to gain control of his muscles once again.

 

“We’ll see,” the man said and left Michael alone in the room.

 

“I’ll never betray my family,” Michael said before he closed his eyes and let a single tear fall.


End file.
